Location determination systems allow wireless devices to find their geographic location or be located by remote entities by using satellites (e.g., GLONASS, GPS, Galileo, EGNOS, Globalstar, IRIDIUM) and/or base stations (e.g., cellular telephone base station, a wireless local area network, a wireless wide area network, satellite phone, satellite Internet, or any other device that can be uniquely recognized and communicate with the wireless device). These stations may be coupled to a base station almanac processor by way of a wide area network (WAN), but may also or alternatively use a local area network (LAN). The base station almanac processor accesses a base station database to tailor or customize an almanac according to the estimated location of the wireless device.
The wireless device can communicate with any number of devices to provide location information. The wireless device may be, for example, a cellular telephone that may have any number or combination of communication modes (e.g., GSM, CDMA, TDMA, WCDMA, OFDM, GPRS, EV-DO, WiFi, Bluetooth, WiMAX, 802.xx, UWB, satellite, etc.) to transfer voice and/or data with cellular, satellite, wireless data, and/or mesh networks by way of their base stations. The wireless device could also be a tracking device, a child or parolee monitor, navigational device, wireless pager, wireless computer, PDA, asset tag, etc.